texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 19 Heavenward
Title Definition HEAVENWARD – adv. or adj., Toward heaven. Synopsis On the train to the surface, Doc fixes Ichise’s limbs so that they would operate at least on 60% efficiency. Normally they would not work at all on the surface, as Texhnolyze is dependent on the Obelisk. She tells him that his limbs and their upgrades all received her cells in the biocircuit. She just did not tell him before, but lied that they were his mother’s, just so he would take care of the limbs, for any reason. They arrive at the surface, and see a ghost town. As the three walk to the government office, the surroundings are completely silent. Sakimura explains that there are no real humans left on the surface. Eventually, they are met by a little girl who has a male voice. Sakimura identifies the voice as Saginuma. The “girl” tells them to follow it. They are brought to the center of town and to the government office. This, too, is deserted, the only noises coming from old radios spouting repetitive phrases. Sakimura goes to a place full of desks and desk workers. He is greeted by a man who seems to be his boss. He tells the boss person (or specter, whatever) that he has killed Yoshii, then breaks down. But it means nothing to the boss, who leaves him. Doc first talks to an empty chair on top of a pile of – something – which also has Saginuma’s voice. The chair strictly follows protocol, asking about Texhnolyze in Lux, and would not entertain Doc’s pleas to be heard about the situation in Lux. The same thing happens to Ichise; he is asked about how many people he has killed. Afterward, Saginuma talks to them both as the little girl. He tells them that Texhnolyze and Rafia are not important to the surface world, and that imports from Lux are not really necessary to the people of the surface world. The surface world people are perfect; they have no need of such things. When Doc and Ichise leave the government building, Ichise sees a man he thinks he has seen before, and follows him. It leads them to a deserted cinema. It plays the history of Lux. According to the short film, life years back was something of a dictatorship, with many people dying needlessly as killed by the military. Some big people got together and planned to create an underground city. The project pushed through. The Obelisk was placed in the center as the environment control system. Then the whole territory was illuminated. To populate the underground city, they filled a train with people (without their consent) and brought them to Lux. Special Notes This ROGUE was not part of the original Fuji TV release, but was first made available over the internet. Thus, this is one of the “secret episodes”. When Texhnolyze was aired over Animax, it was included with the rest in its proper place. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Secret Episodes